


dizzying variety show

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [272]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Stripping, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Brendan reluctantly agrees to help Lisia with a performance, without knowing all the details.
Relationships: Lutia | Lisia/Yuuki | Brendan
Series: Commissions [272]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	dizzying variety show

When Lisia needs help with something, Brendan is hardly in any position to say no. After all, it’s  _Lisia_ , who might very well be the most popular girl in all of Hoenn, the contest idol that has taken a person interest in him. He is lucky enough that she even gives him the time of day, so when she says that she needs his help,  _his_ help specifically, with something, then Brendan could not imagine actually turning her down.

Without hesitation, he agrees to help, with anything that she might need. Looking back, he probably should have at least found out what it was before going all in like that, but at the time, all he could think of was helping her. He never considered that she would ask for something that he just outright could not do.

And, in a way, she didn’t. What she has asked of him, he is completely capable of doing. It’s just that he is not so sure this is something he _wants_ to do, and he might not have agreed, had he known all of the details. At the same time, though, it is Lisia, and she can be very convincing, what with how cute she is and everything.

But still. A _dress_. Brendan has to put on this dress that seems like it will fit him absolutely perfectly, even though he has never been fitted for a dress in his life. And this is not just any dress- this dress is _short_ , and frilly and girly and just like something Lisia would wear, except it’s pink instead of one of her usual colors. He hates to admit it, but the pink looks like it would suit him.

When she said that she needed help with an act, he was a little less sure about it, but since he had already agreed to help with anything, he decided that he would give it a try. When she said that she would have his costume ready, he was a little nervous because that made it sound a lot more serious, and he hoped whatever it was would look good on him, but he still wanted to give it a try, because it meant that he would get to work with Lisia.

And when she showed him his costume and he realized she expected him to _cross dress_ , he was ready to change his mind right then and there, but he didn’t. He didn’t, because Lisia was beaming at him, so excited that he was going to help her out when she was in such dire need of a performance partner, and he could not bring himself to let such a cute girl down, when she was here telling him how he had basically saved her life.

Looking back, she was probably just saying exactly what she knew he needed to hear to lose his nerve in regards to backing out. But it is far too late to think about that now, because he has already agreed and already missed his chances to back out, and he has to get into this costume quickly, so that he can go out onstage with her. Where he hopefully will not die of embarrassment, but he is making no promises about that.

With his own clothes sitting on the table, he takes his dress off the hanger, glad to see that, despite having an intricate design, putting it on is fairly straightforward. The only thing that could possibly make this whole thing any more embarrassing would be if he had to find someone to help him get his new dress on. Slipping into it, he even manages the zipper all by himself, before he turns to look at himself in the full length mirror, to make sure that he has put everything on okay, and that it is not _too_ short, because that might just be where he draws the line.

Well, it certainly is short, but not so short that he can make that an excuse for not being able to wear it. It covers about as much as anything that Lisia would wear, which means he can’t expect her to see a problem with how it fits him. He thinks he looks incredibly awkward and out of place in it, but not so much so that he can pretend it does not fit and that he needs to back out at the very last second.

Actually, the more he looks at himself in it, the more he starts to think that he might not actually look that bad. At least, not for a boy in a dress, and he can tell that it was definitely made to fit someone of his build, even in the chest area, which he knows he should be an area that he is lacking in. But the dress does not gap there, and instead hugs his chest perfectly, which further cements his suspicion that this dress was made just for him, and that makes him wonder if Lisia ever had anyone else in mind, if he was a last minute helper at all.

Did she always know that he would say yet? Did she plan for this, and set everything up so that he felt like he had to say yes, because he was helping her out of a tough spot?

If he were to confront her, he knows that she would deny it either way, so there is no point in trying to get answers. He has already accepted the fact that he is stuck going through with this, no matter how he may feel about things, but…he definitely did not expect to feel so strange, seeing himself in a dress, yet here he is, wondering how he manages to pull it off so well. It is a good color on him, and it fits him well, but it is still obvious that he’s a boy, and he still looks a little bit out of place.

Just not as out of place as he probably should.

Before he can spend too much time wondering why he likes the way he looks in his new dress, there is a knock at the door, and Lisia calls out, “Brendan, are you almost ready? It’s about time for us to go on, we need to get to our places!”

“Yeah, I’m ready, but I have a question,” he says, as he heads to the door. “What, exactly, do I have to do onstage? It’s not like we had a chance to rehearse or anything…”

“It’s fine,” she says, and when he sees her smile once the door opens, he really believes that it will be fine. “It’s nothing official, just a little variety show that I like to do. Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine! By the way, you look adorable!”

He blushes furiously at her words, tugging at the hem of his dress. “Yeah, uh, you never mentioned anything about this part, you know.”

“Well, would you have agreed to it if I did?” she asks in a playful tone of voice. He knew it! This was totally calculated, but before he has a chance to call her out on it, she is dragging him along, insisting that they get a move on, or else they’re going to miss their cue.

Brendan follows her out onstage, the lights so blinding that he squints, and once he is able to clearly see again, he is relieved to discover that the lights are so bright, he can’t actually make out the audience. That will make this a lot easier, because he can pretend the applause is part of a sound effect system, and pretend that no one is actually watching him parade around after Lisia in a dress.

Actually, he still has no idea what he is supposed to do, but once she starts waving, he waves along with her, mimicking her every movement. She starts talking to the crowd, gushing about how happy she is to be back, and how she has a very special friend with her tonight, here to help her make the show that much more memorable.

“He’s a little new to it all, so don’t be too hard on him, alright?” she asks, winking, and she is met with more applause and some good hearted laughter. Then the music starts, and she starts to sway her hips. Stiffly, Brendan does the same, trying to fall into the rhythm.

The dance that she does is nothing complicated, and Brendan can rather easily keep up with that part of things, even if he is stiff and nervous, and probably earning a few chuckles from the audience due to his clumsiness. None of that matters, just as long as he can get through this short performance, and then never agree to help Lisia ever again, no matter how cute she may be.

But then she pulls up the bottom of her dress, exposing her panties to the audience, and Brendan goes completely still, watching in disbelief. Does she know what she is doing? Is she _trying_ to show off her underwear? He is no longer able to follow along because he is so stunned, and, furthering his shock, she starts pulling her dress up over her head, until she is delicately dropping it at her side, so that she can continue dancing in her underwear.

What the hell kind of variety show _is_ this? And what, exactly, did he agree to do with her?

By now, Brendan knows that the only way out of this is to run, but Lisia does not give him that chance. She manages to keep her steps in time with the music even when she comes around to grab hold of him, and he finds himself frozen in place once she is touching him, even as she unzips his dress, letting it fall to the floor, since it is off the shoulder, and has nothing to hold it up.

Now, Brendan has spent this whole time trying to forget the matching satin panties he put on with it. At the time, he had even considered skipping them entirely, since he was sure that there was no way anyone would see his underwear either way. But now that they are exposed to the audience, and he is met with a bunch of hoots and whistles, he kind of wishes that he had stuck to his boxers.

Mainly because his boxers might not have made it quite as obvious to the audience that, despite his confusion and humiliation, despite his reluctance, he is definitely hard right now. But like this, he is pretty sure that everyone can tell, and knows for sure that Lisia can, because she giggles right against his ear before she pulls away from him again, so that the two of them can dance together.

Lisia grinds right up against him, managing to keep everything in time with the song, and Brendan is so stunned that all he can do is match her movements, while he is still struggling to piece together what, exactly, is going on. She never said anything about any of this when she invited him, and he is realizing now that this definitely had less to do with having some partner back out at the last minute, and more to do with her wanting to find some way to get him to cross dress and strip with her, though he can’t understand, even now, why Lisia would go to those lengths to do something like that with _him_.

He can’t say that he minds it, though, because when she grinds on him like this, it is really easy to forget his humiliation in favor of thinking about how nice her body feels against his. She may have completely bamboozled him, but Brendan still thinks that he would gladly follow her anywhere, that he will always be helpless before her smile, and that this outcome really was not that bad.

At least, that is the way he starts to feel, as he gets used to all of this. Without being able to see the audience, it is almost possible to forget them altogether, except for the bright lights and the sounds that he really can pretend are just sound effects, not that that would make this whole situation any less weird. It is weird in a good way though, he decides, because there really isn’t anything he would rather be doing than getting closer to Lisia right now, in more ways than one.

Everyone can probably tell just how into it he is now, especially how into it he has gotten after starting out so stiff and confused, just barely able to keep up with her, and clearly clueless. He still does not know exactly what the point of all of this is- well, he _knows_ , but he still wonders, why _him_ , and why does a contest idol like her need to bother with these sorts of shows anyway? It must be a hobby, and still, that does not give him an answer as to why she would have chosen him, or at least not any answer that does not boost his ego too much.

Maybe he deserves to have his ego boosted, though. Maybe Lisia really did just choose him because she likes him, because there is no one else that she would rather strip with and grind against onstage, while a bunch of people watch and applaud her. That also means that there was no one else she would rather see in a pretty pink dress and matching satin panties, but he has decided to wonder about that later, if ever, and just let it slip his mind for the time being.

But hen, he is taken out of his thoughts completely, because Lisia pulls away from him and starts to strip again. And since she is already down to her underwear, that means that she is unfastening her bra, and shimmying her shoulders forward until it falls off, hitting the floor beneath her, which is met with loud applause and whistles. Brendan forgets the rhythm for a moment, standing completely still as he gawks at her breasts, and then gawks even more when he sees her hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling those down as well.

Now he really has no idea what kind of show this is, where she gets to strip all the way. Actually, it takes him up until she turns to grin at him for him to realize that she intends to take his satin panties off as well, and as weird as they feel on him, Brendan is not so sure he wants to be exposed like that, and suddenly finds himself very attached to him.

Lisia does not give him a choice in the matter, though, and when she is looking right at him, her eyes feel almost hypnotic, making him feel like he is frozen in place, stuck where he is while she does whatever she wants to him. He knows that this is not hypnosis, but rather, his own attraction to the idol, an attraction so intense that he would let her strip him down to nothing in front of a crowd.

The cheers that she got are nothing compared to the cheers that ring out when he is left naked in front of everyone, and this time, when Lisia starts grinding on him, with no fabric to separate their bodies, it feels so good that Brendan feels like he could pass out. Somehow, he remains upright, but then, Lisia reveals that she is once again not done with him.

She runs a finger down his back, and he shudders at the sensation, as she slowly travels down, until suddenly, she takes him by surprise. It turns out that stripping down and even getting all up on each other is not enough for her to feel like she has properly entertained the crowd. No, apparently, she also feels that fingering his asshole is an important step in the process, and Brendan goes weak in the knees, crying out so pathetically that he is glad he does not have a microphone of his own, glad that Lisia’s does not pick it up, glad that the music drowns it out, so that the crowd does not have to hear the way that he goes to pieces while she fingers him.

From the beginning, he has not known what to expect from tonight, and that has remained true every step of the way, with Lisia always finding a way to surprise him with something he never would have guessed. But this is so intense that it is nearly too much for him, yet all he can do is whine in pleasure, as she proves that she knows just what she is doing here, just how to drive him wild with her touch. Suddenly, the fact that she is doing this in front of an audience does not matter at all to him, or maybe it makes things better, he isn’t sure.

Suddenly, he loves this so much that he never wants to stop, that he wants to be her partner in everything, and he wants to always be by her side, always offering assistance, always there for her to humiliate and do whatever she wans with him. She does not stop teasing him with her fingers until he is right there on the edge, and even then, she does not slow until she has him there, letting out a strangled cry as he comes for her, and everyone else that happens to be there to see it.

Brendan is left breathless as the music, right on cue, comes to an end. Lisia grabs his hand so that she can guide him into bowing with her, but he is so dizzy and out of it that he can barely manage it, and stumbles as he follows her offstage, still barely able to process what just happened to him.

“Come on,” Lisia murmurs. “Let’s go back to _my_ dressing room, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
